


But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home

by Lollyland



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent, a su manera, básicamente mi explicación de lo que pasa en lo que el último capítulo se salta, creo?, final del volumen 3 pero con cosas que se cuentan en el 4, hablan de la semblanza de Qrow, hay cierto drama porque joder es el final del vol 3, la nota previa es muy larga pero es que quería explicar cosas, menciones a cosas del STRQ e hijas, no es que sean pareja pero llevan bastante tiempo con lo que sea eso, no hay folleteo porque están cansados la verdad, pero si queréis verles cuidándose un poco aquí lo hacen, se cuidan de forma agresiva qué os voy a decir es mi mierda, son dos hombres adultos y si se quieren liar pues se lían, y hablarían de la de Tai SI NOS LA HUBIERAN ENSEÑADO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollyland/pseuds/Lollyland
Summary: Tras la caída de Beacon, Qrow ha llevado a Ruby y Yang a casa. Y necesita descansar, pero no solo eso.Un poquito de cariño entre los maridos después de una noche traumática no hace daño a nadie.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es en parte una continuación de lo que hago en la fic STRQ (también llamada Felices los cuatro) porque viene del mismo sitio: los headcanons que llevo años montando a partir de las miguitas de información que nos da el canon. Pero también funciona sin necesidad de conocerla, a ver, si aquí solo yo sé por ahora cómo voy a hacer que funcionen estos dos en una relación más o menos establecida.  
> Es una parte a la que siempre le he dado vueltas porque es un tiempo que sabemos que pasan cerca, y sabemos que hay momentos en los que simplemente están hablando tranquilamente (en mi cabeza, durante la conversación que aparece en la serie están medio abrazados en el sofá, atrévete a contradecirme sacando cosas canon @ Rooster Teeth te reto) y otros en los que se enfrentan, pero en realidad no se alejan. Me encanta la dinámica que implica lo poco que ha salido en canon (y el capítulo de RWBY Chibi), y defiendo firmemente que si son un par de ligones y Tai oficialmente ha tenido algo tanto con Raven como con Summer, también ha hecho pleno.  
> De vez en cuando voy desarrollando escenas pequeñas en mi cabeza a modo de fanfics personales, por entretenerme, por jugar con los personajes y con mis headcanons y teorías, y este espacio de tiempo es al que le debo haber dado más vueltas. Hace unos meses cambió un poco y me di cuenta de que podía funcionar de verdad como fanfic, así que empecé a escribirlo para mí, para sentirme bien, mientras no podía salir casi de mi habitación por culpa de nuestro amigo y vecino el coronavirus, y viendo que llegaba mi cumpleaños y que había tenido que pausar una semana la fic STRQ por otras cosas, decidí hacerlo dos y regalarme el terminar esta fic por mi cumpleaños. Así que, ¡aquí está! Regalo de mí para mí y lo comparto con el resto.  
> Por cierto, y esto tiene que ver con el título: siempre he sentido que a lo que más le pegaba la canción de _Home_ le pegaba a Tai y Qrow para Yang y Ruby, en parte por cuándo suena en la serie (al final del volumen 4, cuando Ruby le está escribiendo la carta a Yang mientras espera a que Qrow despierte, y también sale Yang yéndose y Tai en plan melancólico), y pensé medio en broma que podía pegar para la fic hasta que descubrí que parecía hecho a propósito. Ups.  
> En fin, dejo ya el tocho, algún comentario extra al pie de página.

Taiyang abrió la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en el quicio, mirando al interior. Qrow estaba tumbado en la cama, de cara a la puerta, con los ojos cerrados. Le había hecho quitarse el uniforme antes de dejarle dormir, pero no había conseguido que se pusiera nada más encima que la propia ropa de la cama. Había entendido que no le pareciera una prioridad, pero a esa hora estaba empezando a hacer fresco en la habitación y estaba prácticamente destapado. Necesitaba descansar bien después de esa noche. Se acercó para volver a taparle, teniendo cuidado para evitar despertarle. Salió de la habitación. Tenía que volver a comprobar cómo estaban Ruby y Yang, a seguir pendiente de ellas. No había visto ningún cambio mientras las cuidaba, pero no era capaz de no estar pendiente. Tenía que hacerlo. Al menos, eso.

—¿No puedes quedarte un rato? —Tai oyó la voz de Qrow antes de cerrar la puerta del todo. La abrió más y se volvió a apoyar en el marco para mirarle. No había cambiado de posición, seguía tumbado de lado, pero había abierto los ojos para mirarle.

—Deberías intentar volver a dormir. Y yo debería ir a mirar cómo están.

—No se van a despertar de aquí a una hora, probablemente tampoco dos —Qrow dijo con voz suave—. Puedes dejar de dar vueltas un rato, y ya intentaré volver a dormirme después.

—¿Me has oído dar vueltas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —Debía tener más cuidado.

—Me voy despertando a ratos, no tiene que ver contigo.

—Igual debería intentar hacer menos ruido, no creo que ayude oírme moverme. Lo siento.

—No. —Qrow cerró los ojos e inspiró. Por qué estaba haciendo eso. Abrió los ojos y dio un par de golpecitos en el lado libre de la cama—. Vente a descansar.

Tai miró al otro lado de la puerta, hacia las habitaciones en las que estaban sus hijas. No llegaba a verlas desde allí.

—Pero y si…

—No, no van a despertarse ahora —le cortó Qrow—. Ruby está agotada, es la primera vez que los consigue usar, y si por el wyvern petrificado no te haces a la idea de lo fuerte que fue, créeme a mí. Incluso si ya tuviera práctica, usar ese poder así la habría agotado igual. Y Yang… —apartó la mirada un momento. Había mucho que no sabían, y aun así ya era bastante terrible— creo que no tengo que explicarte por qué no se va a despertar en unas horas, y, aunque lo llegara a hacer, no creo que le apetezca nada más que cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo.

Tai miró al suelo. Tenía la esperanza de que ellas no llegaran a conocer eso, o de que tardaran mucho en hacerlo, pero no habían podido terminar siquiera su primer curso en Beacon antes de que el mundo las atacara. Y mira que el equipo STRQ se había llevado buenos golpes, pero no habían tenido ninguno tan grave al poco de conocerse. Otro golpecito de Qrow en la cama le consiguió distraer de ese hilo de pensamiento, y le miró.

—Podría quedarme un rato. Pero como mucho, una hora. Y luego vuelvo a ver cómo están.

Qrow torció la boca, aunque se le quedó en un movimiento tan sutil por el cansancio que si Tai no le conociera tanto no se habría dado cuenta. Se volvió a acercar a la cama, esta vez por el otro lado, y se tumbó en ella, a una distancia de él que permitía que no estuvieran uno encima del otro pero siguieran cerca. Esperó a que Qrow hiciera lo que fuera que tuviera en mente, pero se quedó callado, mirándole, como si no supiera qué hacer.

—Si no vamos a hablar ni nada, mejor me voy.

Qrow inspiró hondo. Preferiría intentar no pensar, pero Tai tenía razón. No le había pedido quedarse para mirarle durante una hora.

—¿Cómo están? ¿Parecen descansar?

—Al menos Ruby sí. Aunque está tan inmóvil que a veces da miedo.

—Como Summer —añadió Qrow en un susurro.

—Como Summer —Tai también bajó el tono—. Aunque la primera vez que le vimos hacerlo y cómo se quedó después dio mucho más miedo. Ahora al menos sabemos qué es. —Qrow asintió levemente. Eso lo tenían.

—¿Y cómo está Yang?

Tai cerró los ojos. Podía leer la impotencia en su cara antes de que le respondiera.

—Está agotada. Supongo que está descansando bastante bien, pero tardará más en recuperarse. Físicamente, claro, que es lo que puedo ver. —Volvió a abrir los ojos para mirarle—. No sé cómo les puede afectar lo que sea que les haya pasado.

—No tengo ni idea de qué le ha pasado a Yang. Una de sus compañeras, ¿Blake? ¿La del pelo negro? —Tai asintió levemente—. Ella parecía saber algo, pero se fue poco después de que llegara. Parecía bastante afectada, puede que solo por la herida o por algo más. No sé. Tengo la impresión de que no es la primera vez que se encuentra con algo duro en su vida, no me extrañaría que hubiera pasado algo más. Pero si Yang no decide contarlo, no podremos saberlo.

—Habrá que estar pendiente e intentar que esté a gusto para que pueda ir afrontándolo, sea lo que sea.

—Al menos eso a ti se te da bien.

Tai apartó la mirada. Sí, se le iba dando bien, pero a costa de haberse llevado unas cuantas hostias. Y Qrow se había llevado las mismas, no es que no lo supiera. No podía negar que su forma de llevarlo era bastante distinta, y que probablemente podía ayudar más a Yang. Pero no era algo en lo que le gustara pensar.

Qrow volvió a hablar, en un tono aún más bajo.

—Ruby ni siquiera debería haber estado ahí. Ni Pyrrha.

—¿Pyrrha? No me suena.

—Era quien iba a ser la maiden, la pelirroja de armadura dorada de la última pelea. Por lo que consiguió contar su compañero de equipo, la nueva Otoño, Cinder dicen que se llama, llegó antes de que consiguieran terminar el traspaso de poderes para cogerlos ella. Y Oz les hizo irse, pero Pyrrha volvió sin dejar que él la siguiera. Él avisó al resto, y la Schnee pequeña ayudó a Ruby a llegar, y por su reacción… supongo que llegó tarde.

Tai se quedó callado mientras asimilaba esa información. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

—Tendría que haber estado allí.

Qrow resopló.

—Sí, claro, seguro que no estabas haciendo nada en Signal. Quienes teníamos que estar, estábamos. Y que tú hubieras estado allí no habría cambiado nada. De hecho, habría hecho más complicado volver aquí.

Tai se giró para quedar boca arriba y evitar su mirada.

—Estábamos viendo la retransmisión en grupo con quienes quisieron quedarse, la mayoría de estudiantes lo hicieron. Cuando vimos lo de la chica robot de Atlas apagamos casi todas las pantallas para intentar proteger a los estudiantes, y les tranquilizamos lo que pudimos antes de mandarles a sus habitaciones. Seguro que tenían algún scroll para seguir viéndolo, pero más no podíamos hacer, teníamos que seguir pendientes y no sabíamos si podíamos necesitar todos los dispositivos posibles activos, no sabíamos hasta dónde podía llegar el ataque. Y nos quedamos pendientes… hasta que cayeron las comunicaciones por completo. Ni siquiera conoceros ayudaba a mantener la esperanza de que todo fuera controlado y que terminara sin ser nada grave. Estuvimos hablando de cómo reaccionar y qué medidas tomar con quienes estaban a nuestro cargo, luego nos fuimos quienes teníamos que estar pendientes de nuestra familia y, bueno, al rato llegasteis. Y supongo que tendré que volver para contarles algo de lo que me has dicho, que tengan algo de información.

—También puedo ir yo cuando termine de dormir. Que tú no es que hayas descansado mucho, y yo soy más rápido. Y no creo que me vayan a echar por haber dejado de dar clase allí.

—Tú deberías seguir descansando, yo no lo necesito tanto.

—Y una mierda.

—No he tenido que pelear ni nada, solo he estado yendo de un lado a otro, vigilando y decidiendo cosas.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste algo?

—Me eché una siesta por la tarde.

—Eso no es suficiente.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

—Sabes que no necesito dormir tanto como tú. Y si pretendes estar vigilando mientras se recuperan, vas a tener que aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedas descansar.

—De todas maneras, no creo que vaya a ser capaz de dormir mucho. Qué más da.

Qrow se incorporó lo suficiente como para entrar en su campo de visión. Sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando, por mucho que intentara disimularlo. Igual se lo podría haber dicho directamente. Llevaban bastante conviviendo como para intentar ocultarse cosas así a esas alturas.

—Si no lo intentas no vas a conseguir dormir nada, y eso es peor. Créeme.

Tai se giró para poder volver a mirarle cómodamente.

—Vuelve a tumbarte que tú sí que estás cansado.

—Más te vale dormir.

—Bueno, pero si vas tú, tendré que esperar hasta que vuelvas.

—Tampoco creo que vaya a tardar mucho, lo que esté allí explicando cosas y poco más. —Qrow se volvió a tumbar como antes.

—Ya estás fardando de velocidad. Si no fuera por Oz... —el cambio en la expresión de Qrow fue mínimo, pero suficiente para que Tai recordara que las cosas habían cambiado respecto a Oz—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Qrow inspiró hondo. Era una de las pocas personas que sabía prácticamente tanto como él, y la única en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para poder contar cómo estaba sin tener que callarse nada de lo que sintiera. Por qué no soltarlo. Puede que no volviera a tener una oportunidad como esa en mucho tiempo.

—Sabía que pasaría y me he estado preparando, pero no ha sido suficiente. Supongo que no podía ser suficiente. Incluso cuando nos echó a Glynda y a mí de la torre, sabiendo lo que eso implicaba… tenía cierta esperanza de que se equivocara. De que no fuera a morir, que consiguiera aguantar, que todavía no tuviera que empezar esta misión. —había terminado cerrando los ojos. No necesitaba mirarlo para ser consciente del bastón plegado a su espalda, sobre una mesa, junto a su propia arma—. Por mucho que sepa que Oz en sí no ha muerto, que solo le toca volver a reencarnarse… No va a ser lo mismo. Y no va a ser el mismo él. Y tampoco sé cuánto tardaré en encontrarle. No sé si será capaz de venir a buscarme, y no sé si me encontrará. Porque si no tarda mucho supongo que irá a Haven, pero ¿y si tarda demasiado? Y por mucho que yo tenga algunos puntos fuertes, no creo que mi semblanza vaya a servir de ayuda, precisamente.

Se calló cuando notó las manos de Tai sujetando una de las suyas.

—Tu semblanza no tiene tanto alcance, idiota.

—Directamente, no, pero indirectamente…

Tai entrelazó los dedos de una de sus manos con la que estaba sujetando de Qrow, y movió la otra mano para tocarle la cara, a lo que él reaccionó abriendo los ojos para mirarle, todavía con un gesto triste.

—Tampoco. No eres tan terrible. Es más probable que a Oz le afecte más él mismo que todo lo que hayas podido influirle tú con tu semblanza. Es Oz.

—Pero a mí sí me afecta. Y a lo que me rodea. No es que pueda irme allí, pillar una habitación y quedarme esperando. Soy un peligro. Y tampoco podré quedarme mucho aquí sin alejarme. Podría empeorar aún más la situación.

Vio a Tai cerrar los ojos e inspirar hondo. Sabía que evitaba pensar en eso, sabía que no quería creer que pudiera afectarles tanto, pero era así, por mucho que intentara negarlo. Y era consciente de que si él mismo no estuviera pendiente de mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos la mayor parte del tiempo, de estar allí durante periodos relativamente breves, su semblanza les afectaría más. Tai podía permitirse ser algo optimista, él tenía que ser precavido. Aunque eso implicara tener mucho menos contacto con su propia familia de lo que le gustaría. Era lo que le tocaba. Tai volvió a abrir los ojos y le miró, serio.

—Sabes que no creo que sea así. Conocerte, tenerte cerca, no es malo en sí mismo. Hay un poco más de probabilidades de tener algún accidente, pero nadie se va a morir por eso —Tai movió la mano que tenía en su cara hasta taparle la boca antes incluso de que llegara a cambiar su gesto. Sabía en qué estaba pensando—. No pienso dejar que lo digas, y, si pudiera, haría que tampoco lo pensaras. No tengo la impresión de que tu semblanza te afecte a ti directamente, tampoco. Puede que no pueda sentir cómo funciona, pero te conozco, y desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y sé que siempre te culpas de mucho más de lo que puedes haber afectado de verdad. No todo lo malo que pasa a tu alrededor es culpa tuya, ni la mitad, ni una cuarta parte. Puede que cuando estás aquí sea un poco más probable que algo se rompa, que alguien se dé un golpe, que un cuchillo se resbale, pero sé que no deja de pasar cuando ya no estás, ni siquiera cuando llevas meses fuera. Pero no es lo único que haces. También ayudas, enseñas, proteges. La casa está mucho más animada cuando estás aquí. Y yo… —Tai apartó la mirada, respiró hondo y volvió a mirarle. Apartó la mano de la boca, y la movió, rozándole la piel al pasar, hasta apoyarla en su mejilla—. Eres lo que me queda.

—Lo siento.

El gesto de Tai dejó atrás cualquier atisbo de amabilidad que le quedaba. Se había cansado. Le empujó para que quedara tumbado boca arriba, y antes de que Qrow tuviera tiempo a preguntarle qué hacía ya se había colocado sobre él a cuatro patas. Parecía algo enfadado, y la verdad es que eso no le sentaba nada mal.

—Por ahí ya sí que no paso. Te estás disculpando por qué, ¿por no haberte alejado como Raven? ¿Por seguir aquí? ¿Por no haberme dejado para que me las apañara solo con las niñas? Tu semblanza no ha hecho tanto como para que deje de merecer la pena tenerte cerca. Que seas lo único que me queda de entonces no es precisamente malo.

Se quedaron mirándose. A Qrow le gustaría poder creer lo que le decía, pero no era capaz. No es que pensara que le estaba mintiendo, solo que se equivocaba.

—Ojalá fuera como me ves.

Tai gruñó, frustrado, y se inclinó sobre él, acercándose tanto que podría tocarle sin querer.

—Eres tremendamente imbécil y no te lo digo lo suficiente.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en responderle, Tai ya había terminado de reducir esa distancia para besarle, impidiendo así que hablara, pero no que le devolviera el beso. No era solo un intento de callarle, y Qrow lo estaba entendiendo. Podía sentir su cariño a través de él. Su respuesta no estaba a la altura, se estaba dejando llevar, pero no con desgana, sino como si necesitara que fuera así. Apoyó las manos sobre su espalda. Tai entendió el gesto, y se pegó a él, intentando apoyar su peso en los laterales. El beso se volvió más profundo, sin dejar de ser lento, tranquilo. Qrow recolocó las manos, una para agarrarle del culo y apretarle un poco contra él, la otra para meterla por debajo de su ropa y pasearla por su espalda. Tai cortó el contacto brevemente para poder volver a tener los brazos bien colocados, momento que Qrow aprovechó para lanzarle un mordisco al cuello, con la fuerza justa para dejarle durante un rato la marca de los dientes. Tai le enganchó del pelo con una mano y levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle.

—Creía que estabas más cansado.

—Es bastante fácil morder, mira.

Qrow levantó la barbilla para pegar un mordisco en el aire todo lo cerca que pudo de su boca. Tai le sujetó la barbilla con la otra mano, haciéndole bajar, y reanudó el beso, más intensamente que antes. Su compañero bajó la mano de la espalda al culo, también por debajo de la ropa.

—¿Quieres…? —Preguntó Tai, separándose lo justo para poder hablar. Qrow negó con la cabeza, rozándole al moverse.

—Solo esto. Así está bien.

Tai asintió antes de continuar. Pero no tardó mucho en notar que Qrow comenzaba a reaccionar con más lentitud a cada uno de sus movimientos, con menos energía. Podía notar su cansancio. Volvió a alejarse, esta vez separando también el cuerpo. Qrow hizo un mohín, sin abrir los ojos.

—No tenías por qué parar.

—¿Ibas a seguir mientras dormías?

—Puedo intentarlo. Por qué no.

—Pues porque tienes que dormir.

Qrow apartó las manos del culo para entrelazar los brazos en su espalda.

—Tú también tienes que dormir.

Tai suspiró y apoyó la frente al lado de su cabeza.

—Que no.

Qrow entreabrió los ojos y se giró para responderle directamente en la oreja.

—Sí tienes. —Tai giró la cabeza hasta poder mirarle. Había vuelto el gesto de preocupación a su cara—. No, no te pongas así. Quédate a dormir un rato. No va a pasar nada. Pero no puedes responsabilizarte de todo sin permitirte siquiera descansar.

—¿Desde cuándo eres responsable?

—Suelo serlo cuando tú no puedes.

No necesitaba decir nada más para que supiera a qué más se refería. Así habían empezado a funcionar cuando murió Summer. Tai había dejado de ser capaz de hacer ciertas cosas, y Qrow, sin necesidad de hablarlo, le cubría y complementaba. Por mucho que tuvieran criterios distintos, sus posturas se acercaban lo suficiente como para funcionar bien así.

—Si me sueltas, me tumbo bien.

Qrow esbozó una sonrisa que apenas se percibía. Lo había conseguido. Soltó las manos, sin apartarlas demasiado, y, en cuanto se tumbó a su lado, apoyado en él, colocó los brazos de tal manera que siguieran rodeándole.

—Ahora es cuando te intentas dormir.

—No sé si voy a poder, no tengo sueño.

—No te has visto la cara. Aunque, bueno, la otra opción es que se te haya quedado cara de idiota. No hay que descartarlo.

—Es posible que me la hayas pegado.

—Me has llamado idiota tantas veces en el último rato que voy a empezar a creer que lo anterior era todo mentira.

—No, es que eres polifacético, puedes ser completamente idiota y genial a la vez. Aunque lo segundo se te da muy bien disimularlo.

—Igual es por otra cosa.

Qrow le miró, con la ceja levantada, esperando a ver su reacción. Si no fuera por eso, Tai habría creído que estaba volviendo a despreciarse, pero le conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer cuándo estaba intentando hacerle saltar. Levantó la mano de su pecho para girarle la cara y que dejara de mirarle, y él, con un atisbo de sonrisa, le cogió la mano para apartársela, sin soltarla, y volvió a mirarle.

—Buen intento, pero se acabó por hoy.

—Oh, pues más te vale no ser tú luego quien me venga buscando.

—Si vas a ir tú a Signal y luego tengo que dormir, no creo que vaya a quedar mucho tiempo para eso, así que…

El gesto de Qrow se ensombreció. Se había terminado el descanso, la realidad se acababa de colar en la habitación y no parecía tener intención de irse.

—Se acabó esperar a que pase algo.

—Y nos ha venido todo de golpe.

Qrow soltó una risotada amarga.

—Todavía puede ir a peor, no te confíes.

Tai movió los dedos suavemente sobre su pecho, evitando mover la mano completa porque todavía estaba entrelazada con la de su compañero.

—Habrá que intentar que no sea así. Aunque haya que empezar por cosas pequeñas como dormir.

—Uf, te ha quedado un poco forzado, pero ha sido un buen intento. Hay un pequeño problema, ¿sabes? Que ahora estoy bastante cómodo, y si te fueras me entraría frío, seguro. Así que vas a tener que quedarte.

Su cara no acompañaba al tono en el que estaba hablando. Podía ver en sus ojos que no quería quedarse solo otra vez. No estaba solo buscando una excusa para que descansara también un rato: le estaba pidiendo que le acompañara. Pensó en Yang, pensó en Ruby. Sabía, aunque sintiera que debía estar pendiente de ellas constantemente, que todavía tenían que descansar tanto que a él le daría tiempo a dormir el doble de lo habitual antes de que despertaran, como mínimo. Se podía quedar. Se lo repitió a sí mismo para intentar convencerse. Se podía quedar.

—No estaría bien que ahora te enfriaras, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa debo decir: Qrow sabe perfectamente que Weiss se llama Weiss (incluso antes de conocerla, véase el 3x03), pero es mucho más divertido que la llame la Schnee pequeña.  
> Aquí he tenido que meter muchos headcanons de lo que pasa desde que Ruby usa los ojos hasta que despierta porque el canon no da casi nada. Por ejemplo, uno que casi no se nota pero de él depende que Qrow sepa ciertas cosas es que llegaron a Patch en una nave en la que también estaban JNR, por eso al final del capítulo están cerca. También me he inventado qué pasó en Signal, pero es que creo que tiene bastante sentido. Que Qrow lo dejó, pero Tai seguía dando clases ahí (y se supone que solo paró de que pasó esto, por motivos obvios, sobre todo de que se fue Qrow con RJNR).  
> ¿Hay cierto Ozqrow implícito? Pues sí, ya he dicho que esto era self indulgent. SI es mi mierda y me parece que encaja, para dentro. Por qué no. Y se habla del STRQ e hijas como una familia por lo mismo. ¿Puede que haya algún paralelismo con alguna cosa del volumen 7? Es una posibilidad (sí).  
> Por cierto, el momento agarrar el culo por debajo de la ropa es prácticamente como el del anuncio de Light Blue de Dolce and Gabbana cuando Bianca Balti le hace eso a David Gandy. Me he dado cuenta después pero mira, referencia visual de gratis.


End file.
